


Dream (fanvid)

by justtothesea



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fanvids, M/M, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: After being sent away to live with his aunt for the summer, Patrick finds himself joining a play about Peter Pan with none other than Peter himself (Theatre AU)





	Dream (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kiss Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783225) by [Hum My Name (My_Kind_of_Crazy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Kind_of_Crazy/pseuds/Hum%20My%20Name). 



> Link to [dreamwidth masterpost](https://bandombigbang.dreamwidth.org/86798.html) This is a Bandom Big Bang complementary fanwork!! Please visit the linked post(s) for more plot info !
> 
> It's been a minute since I've vidded *anything* and this one was such a joy! I was drawn to the story's summary right away and while I tried to capture the general vibe and hint at some story beats with my editing, I don't think I could ever do that soft summer kindred love feel of The Kiss Scene proper justice. Please go read it!!!

For me the autoplay quality is awful (thanks youtube) so if it's that way for you then please change the quality to 720 or higher if you can! Vimeo and download links will be added sometime soon :)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Song is Teenage Dream covered by Green or Blue \\\\\ [the tumblr post](https://justtothesea.tumblr.com/post/180639484124/after-being-sent-away-to-live-with-his-aunt-for) \\\\\ [updated peterick recs link](https://sites.google.com/site/petericklist/recs)


End file.
